


How Do You Know The One You Love Is Your One True Love?

by homocide



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha!Gallaghers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love Triangles, M/M, Omega!Mickey, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homocide/pseuds/homocide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the alpha/beta/omega universe.<br/>Pretty much the same background except ian and mickey never met. (Svetlana and yev also don't exists)<br/>Lip and mickeys been friends since they were 16.<br/>Started dating when lip finally admits he loves mickey.<br/>Ian comes back from the army after he gets discharged and decides to stay with lip.<br/>Everything's gonna be alright, I hope?</p><p>(Also, mickeys out and proud in this. So might be a bit ooc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Ian looked out the window to see droplets of rain sticking themselves on the window. He smiled at the thought of coming back home. Well, Lip's apartment is not really his home. But yeah, since Fiona moved in with this one rich dude bringing the other kids, he has nowhere else to go except to Lip's. 

Sure, the army had been great. But.. yeah, it wasn't as great as he thought it would. Adding that he was an alpha, everybody was either always afraid of him or smooching up to him. It wasn't what he wanted to have in an army, he wanted to work for it. He wanted to feel accomplished. But no, all he got was medals and titles that he didn't even worked for. He sighed tiredly. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that he'll finally be home again.

\-----------------

Lip smiled as he rubbed Mickey's tummy, thinking that he can't wait for Mickey's rut season. He can't wait to mate with him in his heat. Its actually gonna be the first time they actually mate while Mickey's in his heat. He sighed as he kissed Mickey's nose. He just.. He really wanted kids. Having mini him and mini Mickey is just gonna be.. so fulfilling.

Mickey muttered in his sleep and opened his right eye to peek at his intruder. He smiled sleepily and snuggled into the pillows. "Stop being fatherly and shit, Gallagher."

Lip grinned and pecked Mickey's lips. "So you do want my babies?"

Mickey huffs and groaned into his pillows. "Fuck off, man."

Lip hummed and got up from the bed. "I gotta go pick up my brother. Wanna come?"

"Carl was in prison?" He peeked up curiously.

Lip broke into a smile and chuckled, "Nah. Its my step-brother. And he just got back from the army."

Mickey nodded for a few seconds, processing the information before turning his back towards lip to resume sleeping. "Have fun then."

Lip rolled his eyes at that. "Fine. But you're coming with me tonight. We're gonna show him around."

Mickey groaned and sighed heavily, "Yeah yeah. Whatever. I'll bond with your stupid brother."

Lip smiled at that. He grinned evilly as he slyly picked Mickey up bridal style after throwing the sheets off the bed. "But now.." He smirked as he kept a tight hold on Mickey who was screaming and struggling. "Your bonding time is for me only." Lip then rushes off to the bathroom with a laughing Mickey in his arms.

\----------------

As soon as Ian arrived, he immediately catches his brother in the crowd, smelling the unique Gallagher alpha scent from miles away. He pushed through the crowd and immediately hugs Lip, missing his brother so damn much. "Good to see you man."

"Yeah. You too." Lip smiled genuinely as he let go and grabbed Ian's shoulders. "You been working out for them guys in the army?" Lip wriggled his eyebrows suggestively as he squeezed Ian's shoulders to cope a feel.

Ian rolled his eyes at that. Of course that's the first question he asks when ian just arrived. "Fuck off, Lip." Ian squinted his eyes, trying to remember something. He smirked oh so evilly as he remembered it. "Speaking of guys, didn't think that you batted for the other team?"

It was Lip turn to rolled his eyes at that. "Shut up. He's cute and small. I like him cuz he's him. Not cuz of his gender."

Ian gaped at that and clasped his hands on lips shoulder. "..dude. You're like.. Wow. Really?" Ian can't believe his ears. Has Lip really changed? Damn, he gotta meet this cute and small guy.

Lip shrugged and took Ian's bag, slugging it over his shoulder. "Yeah. Really." He muttered quietly as he walked through the lessening crowd, towards his car.

Ian blinked and laughs surprisedly at his brothers behavior. "Well then, let's meet this guy." With that, he followed Lip and kept wondering what this cute and small guy looked like.


	2. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk. I'm tired and cranky. I dislike this chapter. My writing skills is downhill with this one.

Ian laughed along with Lip as his brother fumbled with the keys to open the door to his apartment. "Cmon dude, a few drinks and you're all tipsy?"

"Shut up. Its been a while." Lip grumbled as he tumbled inside, almost crashing to the floor. Fortunately, Ian has fast reflexes and manages to catch him in time. "Okay. You need to lie down, man."

"The fuck's goin on out here?" Suddenly ian heard a gruff voice, walking towards them. He looked up and saw a pair of bright blue eyes, piercing his gaze into Ian's. He blinked as the guy scowled at him.

"Gallagher? Who the fuck is ginger over here?" The guy then growled possessively as he grabbed lip from Ian's hands.

Ian frowned at the nickname and looks at the hold the guy has on lip. He had never met a possessive omega before. He found it quite.. Intriguing.

Lip on the other hand just smiled all through it, kissing the guy's nose now and then. "Calm down mickey. He's just my brother." Mickey. His name's Mickey.

Mickey huffed as he escorted lip to the living room, seating him on the couch. "The army one." He then turned to look at ian and stated it simply.

Ian's breath almost stops at the sight, feeling his cheeks heating. "Y-yeah."

Mickey suddenly went to ian and have a sniff at him. "You Gallaghers really have a unique smell." He nodded in agreement before breaking into a grin.

Ian blinked at the sight before laughing nervously. God. He needed to get an omega soon. He's not gonna lust after his own flesh and blood's mate. But fuck, is this guy gorgeous.

Before he knows it, mickeys already turning away from him and is aiding lip with his clumsy self to get to their room.

Ian can't help but feel a little disappointed at that. He sighed deeply as he plopped himself down on the couch. Not 5 minutes, he's already taken in by lips omega. Maybe living with lip is gonna be a bad idea. Maybe he should've lived with Fiona. Maybe he should've-

"Ian. Lip says its just gonna be the two of us tonight." Mickey interrupted his train of thoughts as he felt a slump next to him. "Fucker drank too much and sleepy. He's lucky I'm not beating his ass for drinking in the middle of the day." Mickey grumbled as he turned to look at Ian.

Ian shrugged at that and looked away as he felt that he was being entranced by those blue eyes.

Mickey frowned at the ignorance and huffed, "Look, if you dont want to bond with me, its fine. At least, try and fulfill your brother's wish that you at least try, yeah?"

Ian sighed at that. He turned to look at mickey and his scowl was back at his face. The problem's here is not that he doesn't like this guy, its just he likes him too much. There's definitely a problem with that, as its just the first few minutes they've met! Fuck this-

"Earth to Gallagher?" After a few seconds in his thoughts, he was finally pulled back to reality when a slightly annoyed mickey was holding his shoulders as he gets into Ian's personal space.

He immediately pulled back more into the couch and barked out a, "Fine! Fine! I'll go!"

Mickey looked confused by the action but chose to shrug it off as he let go of Ian to head back to his room.

Ian watches mickey as he walks, thinking about how bouncy th-

"And before I forget, your room is next to ours. I'll trust you'll lead yourself there? And go take a shower and we'll leave at 6." Mickey pauses on his steps and turned back to talk to Ian.

"Y-yeah. Whatever. Just go already." Thankfully, Ian manages to turn back into his position in record time when he saw mickey pause. (Or more like 'those' paused.) He huffed in relieved.

Mickey nodded at the response before smiling and heading to his room.

Ian full on groaned as he heard the door slammed. Fuck. Okay. The mission tonight is to get laid. No Mickey. Just full on banging some random dude. Right. That's the plan.

Or is it?


	3. Drunken Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooo I finally finished the third chapter. I was like so having a writers block in this one... Soooo I'm proud I finished. Enjoyyy

A few hours later, Mickey had led Ian into this diner just a few minutes away from the apartment. The excuse was to say that he was starving. Ian wanted to snorted at that before he felt his stomach grumbled. Mickey had laughed at that before going inside the diner, not bothering to check if Ian was following. Ian was. Even if he was frowning all the way.

As they went in, Mickey found a spot next to a window and sat himself down before ushering Ian to do the same. Ian did as told before looking around the diner. The diner looks pretty much like a usual diner. Nothing special, he decided. He then turned to Mickey to see him ordering some food to the waiter. The waiter left afterwards and he stared at Mickey warily. "How'd you know what I like?"

Mickey scoffed at that and stared back at Ian. "Lucky guess? I ordered what lip likes to eat."

Ian nodded slowly, taking the information in. So... His brother was already this far in a relationship? Where one and the other knows what they want to eat or possibly do? Wow.. Ian's actually jealous of his brother. Of his love life. "You guys.. Are really mates, huh?" He wondered off suddenly.

Mickey was taken aback by the question but quickly recovered himself before answering, "Yeah. Pretty much." Mickey smiled softly afterwards.

Ian couldn't helped himself but smile too. His brother had possibly found the love of his life. He was not gonna let a stupid attraction ruin that.

A few moments later, the food arrived fresh and hot, just having cooked. Mickey got himself some regular cheese burger and an old fashioned burger full of meat for Ian. Ian basically drooled on it before digging in. Mickey laughed at that before taking a bite into his own food. "So.. Younger Gallagher. Tell me something about yourself." He drifted off slowly as he chewed his food.

The said younger Gallagher perked his head up at the conversation, his eyes seemed like a deer caught in headlights. He coughed before swallowing his food. "Uh.. What do you wanna know?"

Mickey smiled at that before continuing, "For starters, you could tell about which side of lip parents you're on? I mean I know you're his step brother. But that's pretty much what I know."

Ian shrugged at that before continuing to eat while talking, "Well we basically have the same mother. Just different dads. Mom cheated on Lip's dad a lot and I guess Lip's dad couldn't take it anymore? So he left."

Mickey was slightly confused at that, "But your last name is still Gallagher?"

Ian nodded to that before continuing, "Yeah. So about that one. Our mom also cheated with one of Lip's dad brothers. I was born out of that. So yeah, I'm still a Gallagher." He chewed on another bite, "Afterwards, mom and my dad pretty much got together. And that's pretty much it."

Mickey stared at Ian as if he'd seen a ghost, his eyes squinting at him. That only lasts a few seconds tho because Mickey was back to himself as he chewed his last bite before drinking his drink. "Well.. Congrats to the Gallaghers for having a fucked up family." He mused.

Look, most people would probably tell Mickey to shut his mouth cuz who is he to judge them. But not Ian, Ian just grinned a stupid smile as he looked at mickey before finishing up his meal. "Yet you're pretty much married to one of them and you're having dinner with another one." Ian rebuked back.

Mickey snorted at that as he smirked at Ian, "Great. Another Lil shit in the Gallagher family."

Ian found himself sticking his tongue out at Mickey as they both laugh it off afterwards

Soon enough, they both were finished with their meals and found themselves splitting the bill before heading out in the open again.

"Where you wanna go now? Its only like.." Mickey paused, checking his watch as he walked. "7:06."

Ian looked around at that before pointing towards a bar. "There? Give us a chance to get drunk?"

Mickey turned to look at the bar and hesitated. Lip wouldn't like this. That bar was full of alphas. He knows cuz lip goes there a lot.

Ian saw the hesitation before putting up his best pleading face, "Cmon Mick, please. Plus, didn't you say that we had to bond? I promised to bond over some beers. Please man.." Ian kept pleading and pleading until he saw Mickey let up and grinned at that, "Yeah! Now let's go!" He pretty much dragged Mickey afterwards. Save to say they were in that club in a matter of minutes thanks to Ian.

\---------------

Mickey looked warily to his surroundings when he entered the bar, the alphas turning their heads to him as soon as they could sniff him. Fuck, his smell was getting stronger just cuz he was close to this heat. He was instantly calm somehow when he felt Ian's hand on his shoulder to assure him that he'd be there for him. Mickey smiled at that before walking towards the bar.

The bartender knowing mickey, instantly beamed when he saw him. He was a bit cautious at the man that Mickey brought with though. He kept staring at Ian when he sat down next to Mickey. Mickey knowing what the bartender was thinking, he completely scoffed it off. "This is Ian. Lip's brother." Mickey then turned to Ian, "This is Seth. Lip's bar buddy."

Ian nodded in recognition as he took in the figure.

Seth also did the same before beaming at Mickey again. "Mickey. I swear its real this time. I met this guy last week and he's like the best I had." By that sentence, Mickey pretty much blurred out what the guy said. This pretty much happened every time he met the guy. Its not like he blamed the guy tho cuz other than him and Mickey, not much omegas enter this bar. So he guessed this guy was kinda lonely when he's here. He finally waved the guy off after another couples of minutes past by, Ian getting restless at his side. He distracted the guy with the orders and promises the guy he'll listened to him another time if he made the best drinks ever.

"God, what a noisy omega." Ian complained after Seth left. "You said he was Lip's buddy? You're not jealous he's with another omega when he's in this bar?"

Mickey shrugged at the question, "Not really. Look, I know lip says he's bi. But I don't really see it that way. Let's just say that I'm like the only guy he's been with... So i trust him."

Ian stared at Mickey before speaking again, "Actually, you're wrong. He didn't say anything like that. At least not to me. He just said he fell for you and that's it."

Ian still kept staring at Mickey as Mickey gave a shock look towards him, not expecting what Ian said at all. "Fuck. Really? Oh.. Well, fuck. That idiot." Mickey had to turned away from Ian to keep away his blush and his grin as he felt his pulse quickened at the statement.

Ian smiled at that and just kept staring at Mickey, "He didn't tell you huh? Fuck, he's really in love with you." Ian grinned.

"Shut up." Mickey mumbled as he turned and smacked Ian on the arm in embarrassment. 

By that time, their drinks arrived along with Seth. Ian groaned at that and Mickey laughed. Thankfully, Seth was gone a few minutes after as he was called to the back. Ian and Mickey both laughed at that. They then clunked their drinks together and started a tab as they continued talking.

\---------------

A few hours later, they were back home. Mickey closes the door slowly cuz even tho he was drunk, he still remembered that lip was probably still having a headache and he didn't want to give more pain to his mate.

Ian was full on giggling tho, his walk swaying until he hit something and landed on the couch. Mickey cursed at that and helped Ian sit up.

\---------------

Ian was staring into Mickey's blue eyes and was once again stars trucked by them. He was silently grinning at the thought of them being alone now, in the dark, with no one to disturb them.

Mickey on the other hand just kept staring at Ian also, looking like Ian is crazy. He probably is. He's currently leaning in to kiss mickey- a groan from Mickey's bedroom made them jumped apart from each other as fast as lightning. Mickey widens his eyes like he's just regained his senses and stormed off to his room, leaving Ian in the dark alone.

Ian on the other hand just groaned and buries his face on the couch, thinking he's messed up big time. He also groaned at the fact that he forgot to bang some random dude tonight. He was too caught up with Mickey. He felt his eyelids closing slowly as he let himself drifted to sleep. Well fuck. he'll just fix it all tomorrow, he guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this and the other fic at the same time cuz I wanted to experiment you guys reaction on what if mickey starts with ian first. What if mickeys starts with lip first. So yeah, I'm prepared for the criticisms.
> 
> MAJOR NOTE: This fic may look calm now, but its not. Its gonna be dark in a few chapters. Read my warnings.


End file.
